


Art for Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line

by starmaki (themirrordarkly), themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Captain America Big Bang 2018 | cabigbang, Digital Art, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manip, Motorcycles, Not Canon Compliant, Undercover Missions, pride fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/starmaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Three graphics art for "Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line"Featuring Bucky and Steve





	Art for Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344728) by [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24). 



> This art was made for the CapBB for Geekygirl24's story: " Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line"
> 
> It was an extreme pleasure working with you! Your story inspired my imagination! 
> 
> Enjoy the art and please read Geekygirl24's fic!! It is amazing! :D
> 
> (Link to fic above, please read fic's tags before reading. Enjoy!)
> 
> Excerpts from the story under the art

Banner

 

* * *

 

(From Chapter 3)

 

“You are going undercover. You are going to get close to this target…” He was handed a file, that contained the photo of a blonde, fair-skinned man, “… Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. You get close, you pull him away from our plans and you keep him away.”

“Sir…” one of the scientists protested, “… he hasn’t spoken in years, undercover missions are not a good idea!”

“He doesn’t need to speak, he just needs to look the part!” The Handler was getting frustrated.

 

* * *

 

 

(From Chapter 3)

 

“Bucky?”

His target’s tone was shocked, with blue eyes growing wide as tears built up in them.

“Bucky, is that you?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

(From Chapter 4)

 

Less than five minutes later, he was making his way back to Steve, a hot-wired motorbike by his side.

“Is that yours?”

His?

…. Assets weren’t allowed possessions…. But having taken control of it and it being in his possession now, maybe it did count as his.

“…. Yes.”


End file.
